A Hetalian Yule Ball
by purplelights
Summary: FrUK. A one shot about how Arthur and Francis, longtime 'frenimies' started dating. Involves plotting friends, and fluff. It takes place in the HP universe, Harry's fourth year, though not really HPish. There is major FrUK. And did I mention fluff? My first one shot, so don't kill me. Other pairings, though they are not major.


In Arthur's first year of Hogwarts, he had said goodbye to his younger brothers Alfred and Matthew. He had found a few friends, and had surprisingly excelled at his classes. Arthur also found his neighbor Francis was attending the school. the two have bickered on and off since then. In their second year, they had a legendary prank war. This ended when they forgot about it over the summer, and became friends. Their friendship ended, and started again. Then, there was the girl from Seychelles. Angelique had dated them both earlier in the year, and the rift between Francis and Arthur was supposedly large. But, the rest of the school was slightly wrong. They were closer than they had ever been, even growing up 2.3 blocks from each other.

* * *

_"I can't believe you!" Arthur fumed,"I just broke up with her last week! And then there you go, stealing her like you did with Margret in the third grade!"_

_"Well, if you hadn't been so talkative about me, maybe she wouldn't have practically showed up at my doorstep." Francis was sitting down, pretending to be much calmer than the blond in front of him._

_"You have- no -self-control! Every time I see you, you're always trying to snog someone!"_

_Arthur stopped, and took a deep breath. Several minutes passed of them breathing heavily before either of them spoke again. _

_"Maybe that's because you can't see whats right in front of your bushy eyebrows!" Francis said, before getting up and leaving the room._

* * *

It wasn't long before the rumor had spread that they had kissed. Gilbert had spread it unbeknownst to the two mentioned, but it wasn't long before they heard. And it wasn't long before the rumor was true. And, as the evidence said, they both liked the kiss. Only Arthur hadn't spoken to Francis in the month since then.

It was in this month, that the other schools had arrived. And then the tournament had started.

* * *

_ During the first event, in the stands of observers Arthur was standing next to Alfred looking for a spot, but in there was only one he could see. Arthur kept looking._

_"Over there, I see a spot!" Alfred said, and shoved Arthur forward and then pushed him down next to Francis._

_Alfred went over to sit next to Gilbert and Antonio. Both of them were covering their mouths, and Matthew was snickering a little._

_Arthur glanced at Francis, who was glaring at his friends._

_"So... How's it been going?" Francis said, sounding as casual as he could manage._

_"OK." Arthur paused. He gulped down a few not so nice words, and spoke."I- I'm sorry that I've ignored you for the last month."_

_"It's Ok. I wish you could have warned me before." Arthur laughed_

_"If I had warned you, Frog, then it wouldn't have worked." Francis hit on the head. _

* * *

And then everything was OK, they just needed to actually talk about that one thing that had happened. They had a week before the Yule ball was announced.

The Yule ball. As Arthur soon realized, this was not going to be a nice little interlude between events. This was going to cause a lot more problems than he thought he could handle.

Felix, in all his, like, total coolness asked Toris. Rodrick and Elizabeth were obviously going together, though Gilbert was annoyed that he wasn't on Elizabeth's list anymore, he had asked Matthew. Romano and Antonio were going together, with lots of swearing on the part of the Italian. One thing Arthur hadn't expected was Ivan going with Katyusha. Ivan had told him that Katyusha was like a sister to him when they first met, but apparently that had changed. Kiku and Hercules had mutually agreed to go. Alfred was too young to go by himself, and had spent a lot of time going 'down the line' of his friends begging them to take him. Arthur was seriously considering just dragging his little brother along. But he hadn't said any thing to anyone about the ball.

* * *

It was getting dangerously close to the ball. Gilbert and Antonio hadn't stopped bothering Francis about his lack of a date. It was a rarity for him not to have someone with him. It was also a rarity for Francis to say he was thinking about not going to a school event.

"Francis, you have to go! There is no excuse not to." Gilbert had told him.

"I just think it's below me. I don't need a dance to get people to fall for moi" France said.

"Oh... Wait a minute. You don't think what I think, do you Gilbert?" Antonio and Gilbert shared a look, and, reading each other's minds, they laughed."I think you want to go with a certain Englishman."

"Even if I do, he doesn't, so lay off!"

"What if he does?"

"You're asking him."Gilbert stated, "The awesomeness of me does not need to have a fifth wheel tomorrow night."

* * *

It was getting dangerously close to the ball. Alfred and Kiku hadn't stopped bothering him about his lack of a date. Arthur did have dates in the past, but since he broke up with Angelique. Unless Francis counted, but Arthur would insist he didn't. Arthur had looked, but he didn't know that many people outside the group he had always hung out with. Yes, he had met the Harry Potter, and Nevill Longbottom, but no one that he really clicked with. Except Francis, but he didn't count.

"So, did you get your dress robes from Mom? I want to see them" Arthur thought that Alfred would more like to steal them, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I did get them. But I'm not going so it doesn't matter." Alfred seemed alarmed at the news.

"You're not going!? Kiku, did you here him?" Alfred said, stunned.

"You should go. Wouldn't Francis go with you?" Kiku said.

"NO THAT FROG WOULD NOT GO WITH ME, YOU WANKER!" Arthur yelled, turning more than a few heads. "Besides, I doubt he doesn't have a date already."

"Hmm." Was all Alfred said.

* * *

Would you go to the dance with me?

_-Francis_

The note was not in Francis's hand writing,Arthur could tell that, but the scrawled signature was. Arthur looked over his shoulder at Antonio smiling, and Francis holding his head in his hands. for a minute, Arthur thought that he was crying, but then he looked up and was laughing. Professor Binns didn't make any notice. Arthur looked back at the note. He was suddenly writing something he only expected in the back of his mind.

Of Course

He passed the note back and Francis snatched it out of Antonio's hands to read it. The french man was surprised that he was really, really happy.

* * *

The night of the dance Arthur put on his dress robes and messed with his tie for twenty minutes before Alfred just did it for him.

"Well. Here I go." He said. Arthur wasn't sure whether he was supposed to go and find Francis, or whether Francis was supposed to find him. Apparently, that wasn't either of their decisions.

Alfred dragged him over to the door to the Entrance hall. On the other end of the hall, Gilbert was shoving Francis along.

"You know I'm coming here of my accord, don't you?" Arthur asked his brother. Alfred didn't respond, just left when he was close enough to Francis.

"Shall we go in, _mon cheri_?" Francis looked at him with _that_ look.

"Come on, frog."

Francis reached his hand over to Arthur's and held it. Arthur intertwined their fingers and they walked in, together.

* * *

**Right, that was my first one shot ever, and I think it was pretty good. If you have any suggestions, I'd love 'em. Yeah, I know, there was a huge cluster of pairings, and honestly I don't ship more than half of those listed, but I still needed to mention the ones in there.**


End file.
